


Donna Remembers

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Memory Alteration, Pain, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of one of the Doctor's companions is in the hands of one woman but how can she help when remembering could mean the end of hers.<br/>A phone call from an old friend triggers a distant memory … a memory that shouldn't be remembered.<br/>What happens when Donna Noble remembers the extraordinary life she led with the mysterious Doctor and that he took it all away from her and left her behind ... empty.<br/>It's a race against time to save them both.<br/>But how will the new Doctor and his companion Amy convince the young woman who the Doctor really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna Remembers

**Author's Note:**

> So really old idea now and still in progress. I made a video trailer on YouTube about Donna remembering the Doctor and travelling with him again. Apologies for the very brief prologue xxxxxx

She was woken by a strange light; familiar but very alien and she hadn't seen it in so long.

Why was it here though?

She wondered about waking John up to ask if he knew why it was here and how. Then she realised his connection to the TARDIS and the Doctor was severing and John was becoming more human. He still had the memories of the Doctor and their adventurea but he didn't wake when the TARDIS landed on the 'other' Earth anymore, Rose didn't know whether she was glad about that or sad that she was losing that last connection with the Doctor.

She looked to John sleeping beside her, blissfully unaware of the vortex pouring into the room and slowly pulling her through. For the first time since she'd last looked into it, she was terrified, this time the TARDIS wouldn't protect her.

She could be ripped to pieces or chewed up and spat out on the other side. She willed herself to hold on, maybe if she resisted it would disappear just as quickly as it came.

Rose looked at her hands; which were glowing yellow and realised there was no preventing this, she'd have to let it take her.

"John."

He murmured but made no attempt at waking.

Rose snatched up her phone as quick as she could and toyed a quick note:

_'Vortex opened, not sure of cause. Please find me, John.'_

She placed her phone back on the table and braced herself.

With an ear-piercing scream, the vortex vanished, taking Rose Tyler with it.

John awoke with a start and stared around the room. Something had happened while he slept and now his fiancé was gone.


End file.
